In The Other World
by TigerLilytheWild
Summary: Hiccup was always an outsider in his Tribe. He was disowned by his father, laughed at by his friends, ignored by the girl he loved. He thought catching a Night Fury would change that. But that wasn't what changed Hiccup's life. He found the "Other World", where everything happened like he had wanted it to. He didn't know it all came with a horrible cost.
1. Chapter 1

**Another new fanfic! HTTYD &amp; Coraline Crossover. Enjoy!**

* * *

"It went down just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there before..."

"Stop! Just, stop!"

Stoick yelled loudly, cutting off Hiccup's words. Hiccup closed his mouth, looking surprised and hurt. Stoick looked furious.

"Every time you step outside disaster falls. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

"B, but Dad-"

Hiccup stammered, why couldn't he just listen for once? He wasn't lying this time. He had proof. He had thought FINALLY he would be accepted by his father. Not this!

"Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"Dad, please, just listen-"

"Get back to the house. Make sure he gets there."

Stoick barked to Gobber, ignoring every word Hiccup tried to say. Hiccup's green eyes were full of hurt and anger.

"I have his mess to clean up."

Those words struck Hiccup like a sharp blade piercing through his heart. This was what he was to his father. A mess. A troublemaker. A mistake. He forced himself not to cry. Vikings didn't cry. But was he even a Viking?

He passed the other teenagers, as he was lead firmly by Gobber. They laughed and taunted him, "praising" him for his work. Hiccup didn't care about them. He just watched Astrid. At least she wasn't laughing at him. But her disappointed blue gaze burned into his mind. Hiccup's shoulders sagged miserably, trying to look away.

Gobber tried to reason him back at home. It didn't help Hiccup one bit.  
He slammed the door to his house in frustration. Why couldn't HE be a Hero for once? Admired by his tribe, making his father proud, loved back from somebody he loved? He hated this world. He hated the way his father disowned him, the villagers scoffed at him. He hated himself.

Even if he really HAD caught a Night Fury, would that have changed anything? People just thought he was lying, brushing it off like other times. Hiccup realized, no matter how much he tried, he would never become a proper Viking in Berk.

He collapsed on his hard, wooden bed with a thump, into the furry, itching covers. He shifted around, trying to drift off the sleep, when he felt a small lump under the covers. Hiccup threw off the furs in curiosity, revealing a small but well made rag doll. It wore a green tunic, with a brown fur vest. Its face was pale and freckled, with black button eyes and light brown hair shooting up at every direction. _Huh. Why is this so familiar?_ Then, Hiccup realized, this doll was a mini replica of him! He held up the doll in awe, examining the details that matched his own. Where had this doll come from? Hiccup had never seen this doll before. Definitely not his father, he would give Hiccup an axe rather than a doll, and he didn't care about Hiccup anyway. It couldn't be…. Hiccup's face flushed scarlet. He was letting his hopes go too high. Why would SHE care about him? Maybe it was Gobber. Gobber was one of the few people that even knew Hiccup was alive. Gobber wasn't really the knitting type, but that made the most sense.

Whoever made this; he immediately grew fond of the little version of himself. He was getting old for dolls, of course, but the doll was grinning so widely, in a slightly lopsided but in a happy grin. It reminded him of the times when there wasn't any expectations, no need to prove himself. He clutched the doll in his arms and closed his eyes. He felt strangely safer with this rag doll in his arms. He imagined a peaceful, soft humming tune in his head, and drifted off to sleep.

Hiccup didn't know this small little doll would change his life completely.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! I know I'm not the best writer but it feels so empty with 0 reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**shinshinjane: Thanks for the first review! Of course I'll continue writing this. It's a rather fun fanfic to write:)**_

* * *

_Where was he? It was so dark, so cold. He couldn't see a thing. Fear crept into his mind as he tried to lift his foot. He couldn't. Something was having a firm grip on it, not letting go. Hiccup couldn't move his arms, his head. His entire body was stuck to something. _

_Suddenly a bright light blinded him. Hiccup was glad for a second that he could see again- then instantly regretted it. He was dangled above a vast pit, so deep that it Hiccup could smell the damp, murky depths within the pitch black hole. Hiccup looked to his side. He was caught in a huge spider-web like net. He dared not to struggle. One sudden move and he could go plummeting down the hole below._

_A small click-clacking metallic sound came from Hiccup's right side. There was a blur of silver, a burning pain in his eyes, and his sight went black._

Hiccup woke up in a jolt, breathing deeply. His shirt was damp with sweat. What had just happened? He tried to calm himself down. He was in his bed. Everything was okay. It was just a bad dream. Yet it had been so realistic…. Hiccup sighed and shook it off. Vikings didn't care about nightmares. They cared about real nightmares- the dragons.

Hiccup realized he had still been clutching the doll in his sleep. He quickly placed it next to his bed, hoping no one had seen him acting like a little kid. He jumped out bed and slipped outside, ready to leave the house as quietly as he could.

"Hiccup."

Hiccup froze mid-step, holding his breath. Stoick was sitting on the hearth with his back turned, a heavy looking axe in his hands. Hiccup figured he shouldn't do anything stupid.

"Dad! I…. Uh…" Hiccup stammered, rubbing his arm awkwardly. Stoick turned around and Hiccup braced himself for a bucket load of yelling. Much to Hiccup's surprise, Stoick looked rather…. nervous? He wouldn't meet Hiccup's eyes, his hands clapped together and his big body rather tense.

"Son…. You get your wish. Dragon Training. You start tomorrow."

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise and shock. He stared at Stoick blankly, his mouth hung open.

"Why…. What… Dragon…. Is it…. Uh…." Hiccup stuttered out random words in confusion. Stoick shuffled uncomfortably and stood up, handing Hiccup the axe that was in his hands. Hiccup teetered at the weight, but he stared at the axe with wide eyes. This proved it wasn't a dream.

"Wow…. Thanks dad…" Hiccup felt overwhelmed with emotions. For some reason, it wasn't just happiness that he felt. That was strange. This had been his lifetime wish. His only chance to prove himself. But for some reason, it felt more like extra responsibility. Did his father pity him? _What's the matter, Hiccup? _He asked himself. _This is what you've been waiting for. _Maybe it was because he was too shocked. Hiccup stumbled out of the house with mixed feelings.

"Hey look! Useless has an axe! It's surprising that he can even CARRY it." Snotlout sniggered as Hiccup past his house. Hiccup winced but kept his head high. Maybe Snotlout would treat him better now…

"I'm joining Dragon Training tomorrow." Hiccup said, rather proud of himself. There was a pleasant moment of silence, then-

"HAHAHAHA!" Snotlout burst out laughing, doubling over with tears in his eyes.

"YOU? The runt? In DRAGON TRAINING? No way. You'll be dead in 10 seconds MAX. Only the STRONG can fight dragons, like me. Not a weakling like you."

Pain singed through Hiccup like an arrow. Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who had just walked by, burst out laughing too. Hiccup's shoulders slumped. Nothing had changed. He was still the outcast. And he was beginning to doubt himself. Would Dragon Training help anything? Or would it just make matters worse?

Hiccup trudged into the forest. He knew it was dangerous, full of wild dragons of all sorts and sizes. But the forest was Hiccup's only companion. It didn't complain about Hiccup coming in it. It was a resting place for Hiccup, a place to hide from bullies, a place he could stay after his father got mad at him. The fresh scent of tree bark and leaves cleared his thoughts.

He kicked some stones as he walked, not going anywhere specific. He just walked ahead, changed directions once or twice, and walked on. A branch blocked his path. He smacked it away, only to have it slap his face back.

"Ow! What the…" Hiccup's voice trailed off as he looked up. The tree in front of him was snapped in half and slightly steaming, as if something big had crashed into it. Something big…Like a Night Fury. Hiccup's eyes widened at the thought. He had given up on dragon; no one would believe him anyway. But if the dragon was still captured….Maybe even Hiccup could be able to kill it. Hiccup jumped over the fallen tree roots and climbed up the steep hill. He took a deep breath and peered over to see….

Nothing. Disappointment washed over Hiccup. He sighed. Of course. He couldn't catch a dragon. Yesterday's happening must have been a figment of his overexcited mind. He slid down near one of the rocks, staring at the empty ground. The grass was ripped and flattened in various places. Something heavy had been on top of it. So maybe Hiccup HAD caught a Night Fury. But whatever had been there was gone now. He needed physical proof to become a Viking.

Hiccup went back home, feeling empty. He was still going to Dragon Training, but somehow Hiccup wasn't as enthusiastic as he was before. His confidence was decreasing every moment. His home was empty, since his father had gone to find Helheim's gate. Hiccup opened the door to his room. Something felt different, yet nothing had changed. His bed was still messy as it was in the morning, his scattered notes and charcoal still sprawled over his desk. He scanned the room and realized the doll was gone. For a second, Hiccup wanted to curl up and cry. The doll had been so comforting; its smile had given warmth to Hiccup. Hiccup bet his father had thrown it away. Vikings weren't soft for dolls, he would have said. Hiccup slumped into his bed like usual, trying to forget about the doll. His breathing became soft and even as he fell asleep.

_Creak-_ The wooden door opened ever so slightly. Glistening, lifeless black eyes watched the small Viking boy sleep. Its stitched grin grew wider as the boy mumbled in his sleep.

_Soon._

* * *

**A/N: I tweaked a few things from HTTYD.  
****But don't worry! Hiccup WILL meet Toothless!**


End file.
